


Queer ist es immer ein bisschen schöner, auch während der Apokalypse (#queertober 2020)

by resa



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gap Filler, Gen, Jonathan Sims needs to deal with things, M/M, Martin Blackwood Needs a Hug, Martin Blackwood knows how to look after himself, Mental Health Issues, No beta we kayak like Tim, POV Third Person, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Set in Episodes 161-180 | Roadtrip to Mount Doom, Tea
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resa/pseuds/resa
Summary: Die Kapitel dieser Geschichte entstehen im Oktober 2020 zu den Prompts des #queertober und können als einzelne Geschichten unabhängig von einander gelesen werden. Wenn sie am Ende des Monats zusammen eine runde, abgeschlossene Geschichte erzählen, dann habe ich viel erreicht! Sie beginnt in Episode 159 in Schottland und soll grundsätzlich fluffy sein und bleiben, aber es ist ein Horror-Podcast, ne? Ich geb mein Bestes! Für jedes Kapitel setze ich Content Notes und ergänze mit jedem neuen Kapitel die tags der kompletten Geschichte.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 4





	1. Der Geschmack von Tee (Prompt: comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin denkt über Tee nach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Notes für dieses Kapitel: psychische Gesundheit, Depressionen

Nachdem er Peter Lukas‘ Einöde zusammen mit Jon verlassen hatte, dauerte es mehr als eine Woche, bis Martin der Tee wieder so gut schmeckte wie früher.

Während der ersten zwei Tage, die sie in Daisys geheimen Unterschlupf in Schottland verbrachten, dachte Martin, er hätte die Teebeutel einfach immer ein bisschen zu früh aus der Tasse genommen. Doch dann kochte Jon den Tee – und Jon kochte guten Tee – und der Geschmack blieb: nebensächlich und uninteressant.

Am dritten Tag erwischte Martin sich dann dabei, wie er beim Abspülen in der kleinen Küchenzeile stand, aus dem Fenster schaute und minutenlang ins Leere blickte, wo eigentlich Wälder und Wiesen waren. Der Moment war vergleichsweise kurz, aber er war als Warnsignal laut genug.

Ab dem vierten Tag legte Martin sich darum kleine Aufgaben zurecht, die ihn daran erinnern sollten, warum er aus der Einöde zurückgekommen war. Früh aufstehen, Zähne putzen, Tee kochen, Tee trinken. Sich zurück zu Jon ins Bett legen und in einer Zeitschrift schmökern bis Jon aufwachte. Sein verschlafenes Gemurmel genießen, während Martin ihm Fragen zu dem Buch über Hochlandrinder stellte, das Jon am Vorabend gelesen hatte. Die Minuten zählen, die Jon damit verbrachte, Martins Haar auf dem Kopfkissen zu ordnen, indem er sorgsam durch seine Locken strich. Irgendwann gemeinsam aufstehen, anziehen, die Unordnung vom Vorabend richten, lüften, spazieren gehen und großräumig durchatmen.

Ab dem sechsten Tag war es tatsächlich auch nicht mehr ganz so wichtig, dass Martin sich strategisch von den Erinnerungen an die letzten Monate ablenkte. Es genügte, dass er nicht allein das Gemüse für den Eintopf schnitt oder die Bettwäsche aufschüttelte. Es war tatsächlich schon genug, dass Jon auf dem Sofa neben ihm saß, mit dem Kopf in seinem Buch und mit der Hand in Martins Pulli versunken, während Martin versuchte, sich in seinem Notizbuch den nebensächlichen Geschmack von Tee zu erklären. Er ahnte schon, dass die Gedichte, die er jetzt schrieb, seine Gedanken entweder perfekt einfangen oder später richtig viel Arbeit brauchen würden – damit sie für irgendwen, Martin selbst eingeschlossen, irgendeinen Sinn ergaben.

Aber auch das genügte erst einmal. Denn nach dieser ersten Woche in Daisys Hütte in Schottland kam der gute Geschmack von Tee langsam wieder zu Martin zurück und das war immer ein gutes Zeichen.


	2. Ordnung aus Gewohnheit (Prompt: boxes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon denkt über Ordnung nach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Notes: Tod, Weltuntergang, Hoffnungslosigkeit

So sehr Jon Getrude für das Chaos verfluchte, das sie im Archiv hinterlassen hatte, so war er doch froh gewesen, Ordnung zu schaffen. Vor seiner unerwarteten Beförderung hatte Jon sich schließlich als wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter sehr wohl gefühlt. Lose Fäden sammeln und ein plausibles Bild aus ihnen spinnen, lesen, lesen, lesen und fragen, fragen, fragen, sich nicht abwimmeln lassen, bis er die Antworten sinnvoll verschlagworten und Akten in den normierten Kartons in die endlosen Regale des Archivs schieben konnte. Das alles lag Jon sehr, darum hatte die Aussicht darauf, in seiner neuen Position zwar mehr Verantwortung zu tragen, aber auch die Zeit des Enträtselns hinter sich zu lassen Jons Freude über seine Beförderung mehr gedämpft, als er es sich hatte eingestehen wollen. 

Doch dann hatte er sich in einer Unordnung wieder gefunden, wie sie nur jemand hatte hinterlassen können, der so einfallsreich wie Getrude Robinson gewesen war, und sein Gemoser war zwar an den anstrengendsten Tagen echt gewesen, aber an dem meisten hatte es doch nur seine unangebrachte Erleichterung über vertraute Aufgaben überspielt. Sicher hätte er sich von der Mehrzahl seiner Mitarbeitenden eine professionellere Arbeitshaltung gewünscht, darum motzte er ehrlich. Aber Getrudes Chaos zu ordnen war eine vertraute Aufgabe und sie hatte ihm sehr gut getan. 

Darum vermisste Jon es jetzt, wo Sasha und Tim tot waren, Basira und Daisy so gut wie und Menschen wie Georgie und Melanie unauffindbar, noch viel mehr, Ordnung zu schaffen. Weder seine Trauer um seine Freunde und Freundinnen, noch seine Verzweiflung oder Schuldgefühle konnte Jon in klar umrissene Boxen füllen und am Ende des Arbeitstages im Archiv hinter sich lassen. In der kleinen Hütte, die bis vor ein paar Tagen noch Martins und seine Zuflucht gewesen war, konnte er nun nichts mehr hinter sich lassen. Aber der Tatsache ins Gesicht schauen, dass er die Welt im Chaos versenkt hatte, das selbst ihm jeden Willen zur Ordnung nahm – das konnte er auch noch nicht. Denn mit einer großen Portion Naivität und Selbstüberschätzung hatte Jon all das zunichte gemacht, was Getrude geleistet hatte, um den Weltuntergang immer und immer wieder zu verhindern. 

Darum lauschte er jetzt vertrauten Stimmen auf Tonband sowie neben ihm unter der warmen Decke und wartete, dass er einfach wissen würde, wem er wann sein ganz persönlich verzapftes Chaos übergeben würde. Oder wann er wieder genug Hoffnung haben würde, um der Apokalypse ins Auge zu sehen. Jon wartete auf das, was von den beiden Dingen als erstes geschehen würde.


End file.
